Dragon Ball Zenoverse: Origins
by Dragon Ball Zenoverse
Summary: No one knows what awaits in the future, but we must hold on and find a path to move on. This is our story. [Companion story to Dragon Ball Zenoverse]
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Origins: The Saiyan's Part I

Age 795

Beerus' Planet

* * *

"Vegeta, are you sure about this?"

"Shut up Kakarot! I've never been more serious in my life."

The two Saiyans continued to bicker looking up at the 7 planetoid spheres in the atmosphere. Whis and Beerus looked on in their blank expressions. It had been a tough few months tracking down the Super Dragon Balls. Vegeta seemed to really want to wish for something. The two full blooded Saiyan's were getting older and they decided to settle things once and for all. They one had one more thing to do.

"Whis, please call the Dragon." Vegata stated as he stood with his back to the Angel, his arms crossed. His voice was softer than it had been in his previous years. This was due to his family. The people who had changed his life and filled it with meaning.

Whis stepped forward and chanted to the Super Dragon Balls. Soon enough the gigantic dragon was spit from the orbs and looked down at the four. It spoke in a language the Saiyan's could not understand and Whis looked back at the Saiyan Prince. "Well, what do you wish for?"

Vegeta closed his eyes. "When Kakarot and I die I want a new Saiyan race and planet to be created. Make them at their prior stat of mind and technology."

"That could be bad Vegeta, they could attack Earth if they are able." Goku said trying to reason with his friend and rival.

"Have faith in our family and friends, they can take care of themselves," the prince spoke.

Whis turned to the dragon and finished up. "It will be granted as you have requested."

The Prince smiled. "Thank you, Whis."

Goku placed his hands behind his head walking beside Vegeta. "So, you ready?"

"You know it," 'Goku.' The Prince said in his head. He would never be caught dead saying that name aloud.

And with that the two Saiyan's disappeared. Stories would be told about the two for generations to come. Some would say when the Earth shook it was tremors form their final battle. But in Age 814 their fates were clear as a new planet appeared.

It's name was New Vegeta. Home of the Rebirth Generation of Saiyans.

* * *

 **This is a companion series written for Dragon Ball Zenoverse. Our 'lovely' editor HaruSutomutaiga9900 is writing them as well. Next update will be Chapter 4 which I hope was worth the wait. See you all next time.**

 **-Sparxxs32**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sparxxs32: Looks like I have some explaining to do huh? Before you crucify me I would like to inform you all on the progress on the main series. And honestly its quite a bit of news.**

 **First of all Chapter 5 is done! HUZZAH! But I'm not too happy with it so I'll be tweaking it here and there. Chapter 6 _and_ 7 and in development now and we have a firm understanding on where we want this to go. If you go back and look at Chapter 2 and 3 we updated the power levels, nothing to big but we thought we should mention that.**

 **Now on to why this chapter came out late. Honestly we just weren't up to it for the longest time, especially after what happened with Chapter 5. We needed a break. And even though we have a monthly release schedule (except for currently due to the hiatus) the Zenoverse always in the back of our minds. And I personally fell like we let our small following down. But we will get through this, hopefully soon.**

 **We don't know when we'll lift the Hiatus but do know we are busting our asses trying to get this done. And that's all that matters right?**

* * *

Saiyan Origins Part 2

Age 824

Planet New Vegeta

* * *

A pillar of blue light appeared striking the ground, the blinding light fading away leaving three figures standing there.

"Thank you for bringing me here Whis, Lord Beerus," the lavender haired man said, bowing towards them both.

"No problem, now please hurry on with your task before Lord Beerus gets hungry again, you know he gets twitchy when his stomach starts rumbling, oh ho ho ho ho ho!" Whis laughed elegantly watching the annoyed Egyptian like god. Trunks nodded and quickly flew off towards the highest power level he could sense, seems the Saiyans still didn't know how to suppress their power.

* * *

Arlic gasped as his scouter picked up on an enormous power level headed right for him. The power level reached his and kept rising! 'One million, two, three, four…' Before the number hit 10 million the scouter exploded from the massive amount of ki. Suddenly a feeling of despair washed over him as a lone man with lavender hair, a trench coat and a sword across his back set down lightly in front of him.

Trunks frowned, the man had the biggest ki signature around and yet he did not look like royalty or anything of the sort. He was wearing a battle suit similar to the one he saw Vegeta wear throughout history before his fight with Goku. 'Maybe I became the last of Dad's line when he died?' The thought was kind of depressing.

Shaking his head, Trunks suppressed his power, lifting the weight off the black haired man's shoulder. "W-Who are you?" Arlic asked, terrified by the sheer power the man before him had.

"My name is Trunks… son of Prince Vegeta," he added after a second of hesitance. The larger man blinked before getting on his knee.

"My liege," he spoke respectfully, glancing up at the time traveler. "Are you here to take up the throne, Prince Trunks?"

"Um…" Scratching his neck awkwardly; debating in his mind whether on not to tell the Saiyan the entire truth. Chronoa did say to recruit new members but telling them could lead to trouble. On the other hand they could be a great ally if the need arose. "No, I'm afraid not. See I am part of a group of elite warriors working under the Supreme Kai of Time. I work to protect history from changes done by evil-doers," he spoke passionately, his pride in his job obvious. "I was thinking I could recruit some of your warriors."

"I see, well shall we talk about this in front of the Council? We are the leaders of Planet Vegeta," he bragged, showing his position. Trunks nodded and followed him, before sensing a sudden power spike that quickly dwindled down. Normally he would not bother investigating since this as a planet of warriors, but something made him curious.

"I'll be right back," Trunks said quickly before flying off, leaving a confused Arlic behind.

* * *

A small boy with long black hair was punching the air and throwing kicks out to seemingly nothing. However to his eye, he was throwing vicious strikes into the abdomen of an apparition of the planet's leader. 'Weak!' a voice echoed in his head as he was knocked back by an imaginary blow. 'Pathetic!' Gritting his teeth, the malnourished child let out a loud cry of anger, tail standing straight as his ki rapidly grew.

Cupping his hands together similar to a dragon's jaw with the edge of his fingers touching each other, he pulled his arms to the left side of his body, a small golden red ball shimmering to life in his palms. "HAAAA!" his high pitched voice let out. Throwing his hands forward the small ball of ki tore forward in a beam before being dissipated by the apparition.

Falling forward on his hands and knees breathing heavily, the boy failed to notice the true blocker of the attack as Trunks' boot touched down in front of him. Gasping in shock, the boy jumped back preparing to fight the intruder only to fall into a coughing fit, a dribble of blood flowing from the corner of his mouth.

Acting quickly, Trunks pulled a little bean out of his pocket, stuffing it into the child's mouth. "Swallow," he ordered, the boy obeying unconsciously. A sudden surge of ki ripped through him as he stood back up, bruises and cuts fading, leaving scars which faded in seconds.

He stared up at the kind lavender haired man in wonder. "Who are you?" Trunks was taken aback by the intensity in his stare.

"My name is Trunks. And you are?"

The boy smiled slightly before his face dropped into a stoic look eyes brimming with hatred. "My name... Is Sadal."

The Time Patroller was slightly taken aback. That was the name of the Saiyans' home planet. Shaking his head, he pulled out three capsules before handing them to the boy.

"In these three is enough food, water, and clothing for months, granted the clothes are mine so they might not fit to well." He laughed to himself before patting Sadal on the head and flew off. On his way back to the leader of the planet, he smiled slifhtly feeling a little better about himself. He had many things to atone for and this was a step in the right direction.

Landing next to the Saiyan leader, he smiled slightly. "Sorry for the interruption, but I don't have that much time left. If we could proceed to the talks...?"

The pair continued talking while flying off to the council chambers.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Whis asked as Trunks landed in front of him.

"Yes, it's time to go back."

Beerus yawned and popped his back. "Good, I was growing bored of this planet anyway."

Trunks quickly stepped next to Whis and grabbed his shoulder, sweating slightly at the threat that wasn't said. "R-right..."

A blue light slowly engulfed them as Trunks looked at the two. "I met the most interesting kid today..."

* * *

Arlic landed next to Sadal as they watched the pillar of light leave the atmosphere. Looking down at the boy, he scoffed and walked away. "Sadal, come," he spoke harshly, disgust filling his tone.

"Yes... Father," Sadal said, eyes brimming with hatred to the man before him. They walked off in the distance, one hateful, one disgusted, the dislike obvious between the two Saiyans.

That night, Sadal went to sleep covered in cuts and bruises like normal, but a small glimmer of hope rested in him as thoughts of the Time Patroller filled his mind. And for once, he prayed for help.

* * *

Power Levels:

Arlic- 1,500,000

Trunks- 5,000,000,000

Sadal- 4,200  
Zenkai- 7,000

* * *

 **Writen by HaruSutomutaiga9900**


End file.
